For an organic EL display panel in an organic EL display device which is mounted such as on a cellular phone, PHS, DVD player and PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a full color QVGA has been proposed and which is now at a stage of being reduced into practice. Although the number of pins in column direction required for the QVGA is 120 pins for respective R, G and B and is 360 pins in total, the number of pins for such as an organic EL display device used for TV further increases so as to constitute an organic EL panel having high resolution. Further, an organic EL panel for a cellular phone is keenly demanded to mount an organic EL panel having further high resolution on the device.
In the full color display, the three pixels of R, G and B correspond to one pixel of monochrome. When enhancing an image quality under high resolution, instead of currently used stationary type stripe location in a dot arrangement (sub-pixel arrangement) of R, G and B in which R, G and B are allocated in order to the respective column lines, the organic EL display device is required to use a dot arrangement of R, G and B such as a diagonal arrangement, a delta arrangement and a rectangular arrangement which is used for a current liquid crystal display and is necessitated a dynamic current drive to meet the same (non-patent document 1).
Non-patent document 1: Dictionary of Terminology on Liquid Crystal Display Manufacturing Device (Edited by Japanese Semiconductor Manufacturing Device Association)